creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
O Jogo Amaldiçoado Do Super Mario 6.6
" Muitos que devem estar lendo esta história devo dizer que isso realmente aconteceu comigo não quero que isso possa ocorrer de novo , bom vamos a história leia com sua conta em risco pois essa história pode deixa-los assustados." Bom tudo isso aconteceu nas minhas férias de verão eu estava preste a viajar para os Estados Unidos pois meus pais moravam lá então para não passar a viagem no maior tédio , peguei e meu bom e velho Game Boy mas infelizmente meu Super Mario Land avia perdido no meio da bagunça então tive que ficar sem fazer nada quando cheguei no aeroporto peguei meu avião depois peguei um táxi e cheguei logo na casa dos meus pais , no dia seguinte resolvi sair um pouco pra ir em lojas especificas para encontrar uma cópia do Super Mario Land uma loja me chamou atenção e fui em direção a ela e perguntei ao balconista onde fica as estantes de jogos de Game Boy . Ele apontou para a esquerda onde ficava a estante então fui em direção a ela e comecei a procurar atrás da fita nesse momento entrou um garoto na loja seu olhar parecia estar assustado com alguma coisa nessa hora um homem estava atrás dele parecia ser o pai dele então voltei para a estante de games e encontrei a caixa original do game , quando olhei para a porta o garoto não estava mais lá pensei que eles poderiam ter comprado algo em quando estava procurando o jogo , voltei ao balconista e lhe entreguei o jogo paguei o que era necessário então perguntei sobre as pessoas que estavam na porta ( Caso não sabem eu era curioso ) então ele olhou pra mim e disse " Não ninguém entro por aquela porta , por que algum problema?" então respondi que "Não" então após sair da loja entrei no meu carro e fui para casa pensando a respeito das pessoas que vi naquela loja e desaparecer . Quando entrei em casa não avia ninguém então fui e subi as escadas e entrei no meu quarto retirei a fita da caixa e reparei que a fita não tinha rotulo estava só escrito o nome do jogo com caneta permanente então resolvi ignorar aquilo pois não era meu por interesse o jogo começou normal mas algo esta diferente as opções estavam diferente avia só uma opção que era " Start " então apertei o próprio botão então uma mensagem apareceu na tela foi tudo tão rápida que não pudi ver direito , o jogo começou porem tudo estava diferente a qualidade do game começou a decair cada jogatina então resolvi retirar o cartucho e assopra-lo quando liguei de novo uma mensagem apareceu mais dessa vez deu pra ver um pouco e não acreditei quando li estava escrito " You should not have done that" que traduzindo ficaria mais ou menos assim( Você não deveria ter feito aquilo ) , como assim o jogo estava falando de eu teria tirando a fita e coloca-la isso me deixou com uma pulga atrás da orelha então resolvi ignorar aquilo quando um barulho estanho vinha de fora da minha casa desci as escadas e fui em direção a porta quando abri eu vi o mesmo garoto que eu vi na loja de games olhei a ele seus olhos estão arregalados e estava olhando para o chão estava sem expressão então perguntei a ele " Oi como vai ? , precisa de ajuda?" . Só que o mais bizarro ele olhou pra mim e perguntou com uma voz muito profunda " Eu quero o meu jogo" então pensei que o jogo poderia ser do garoto então respondi " Espera um pouco já volto" subi as escadas e peguei o jogo e coloquei na caixa e desci as escadas quando desci o garoto avia desaparecido eu fechei a porta e resolvi assistir um pouco TV a noite chegou e meus pais aviam chegado em casa e falei a eles o que tinha acontecido , eles não acreditaram no que eu avia dito então resolvi falar para meu irmão o que aconteceu ele arregalou o olho e começou a se arrepiar e depois ele olhou para mim e disse " A teve ter sido sua imaginação " só que reparei que poderia saber de alguma coisa muito suspeita jantamos e fomos dormi no meio da madrugada eu fui ao banheiro quando eu entrei no banheiro eu olhei para o lado e vi algo que eu travei , eu vi o mesmo garoto parado olhando parando pra mim quando umas vozes comecei a ouvir eram coisas como " Ele vai te pegar , ele vai te pegar, não a como correr" nessa hora sai correndo em direção ao me quarto tranquei a porta no dia seguinte eu acordei meio assutado meus pais perguntaram o que aconteceu então resolvi falar o que tinha acontecido na noite passada então eles disseram para eu para de ficar vendo filmes de terror . Quando resolvi peguntar para meu irmão se ele soube-se de alguma coisa a respeito do garoto que eu avia dito ontem então ele me disse que não sabia de nada ele falou bravo comigo então eu sabia que ele sabia de alguma coisa que não queria falar então sai de casa para perguntar aos vizinhos sobre o garoto e tal falei a descrição sobre ele então ele disseram a mesma que meu irmão falava quando eu resolvi jogar aquele jogo misterioso , ou seja para minha o jogo tinha a ver com o garoto depois que o jogo carregou eu olhei pela janela e vi o mesmo garoto vindo em direção a minha casa e comecei a jogar o jogo tranquei a porta do meu quarto e queria saber que diabos estava acontecendo o Mario no jogo a cada jogatina ele fica digamos chorando e os inimigos do jogo estavam mortos , então cheguei no chefão da fase o jogo travou e tive que reiniciar o Game Boy quando olhei para janela e vi uma cabeça parada olhando para mim eu cai da cadeira de susto e vi que era o garoto sues olhos estavam sangrando eu ouvi sussurros " Você não deviria ter ignorado , você ira pagar o preço .". Não aguentei aquilo e resolvi queimar o cartucho e ouvi sussurros de dor como se algo estaria sendo espancado ou algo do tipo " Não pare com isso , não pare com isso " então depois que o cartucho ficou todo queimado nessa hora a porta de casa abriu o meu irmão me chama vou até ele , ele me puxou para fora de casa e mandou eu segui-lo então fui até ele então ele me pediu desculpas sobre o seu comportamento de ontem então ele contou a historia sobre o garoto seu nome era Harry " Harry era um garoto feliz eu cresceu no mundo dos games graças aos seus primos , quando o lançamento do Game Boy então seu pai comprou no seu aniversário e veio junto com o Super Mario Landi então aconteceu algo trágico , ele sofreu um acidente então morreu seu espirito fica indo atrás daqueles que jogam seu jogo . Eu falei pare ele que avia queimado o cartucho ele me disse que tudo acabou mas tive que ir embora para o Brasil quando estava dentro do avião eu olhei para a janela do avião e vi o mesmo garoto pode parecer impossível mas acredite era verdade quando cheguei no Brasil para mim aquilo tudo não avia acabado aquilo definitivamente aquilo era apenas o começo , quando minhas férias aviam acabado eu voltei a trabalhar me sinto observado parece que o espirito esta me seguindo , não sei mais o que fazer passo por diversas terapias para esquecer tudo sobre aquilo. " Infelizmente eu vejo o Harry perto da minha porta então chamei um caçador de fantasma ele me disse que o espirito só vai embora quado eu estiver morto disse que o espirito disse que eu fiz algo que não deveria , estou muito assustado não sei mais o que fazer sera que vou embora ou oque então fiz algo fui a igreja e acho que funcionou espero nunca mais que isso possa acontecer ". Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados